gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff SUV
|wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = sheriff2 |handlingname = FBI2 |textlabelname = SHERIFF2 |roadspawn = |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Sheriff_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Declasse Sheriff SUV is a law enforcement vehicle, making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sheriff SUV is a variant of the Granger modified for Sheriff/NOOSE use. It has a black/white paintjob (in contrast with the Sheriff Cruiser all-white paintjob) and LED flashing red/blue lights on the grille, wing mirrors, roof and rear window. The front of the SUV features a large push bar and the A-pillars also feature spotlights. The car also has an unknown window tint applied by default.File Data: The decals are inspired by the . Like several other marked police vehicles, the SUV features a number on the the rear fascia, it will always end in the number on the roof. The Sheriff SUV appear with the following aerial roof numbers: 05, 32, 76, 84. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Sheriff SUV, along with the FIB and the Park Ranger, is easily the best performing SUV in the game. It improves on the civilian vehicle in every way, with good acceleration (about on par with the Interceptor), and stiff suspension, which prevents it from rolling over in high speed turns. It also has a high top speed, great off road performance, and decent brakes. The Sheriff SUV is powered by a turbocharged twin-cam Inline-4 coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, all-wheel drive (60% front, 40% rear) layout. However, the cover of the engine is more like that of a V8. It supplies enough power for each wheel to gain large amounts of traction and maintains it firm on the ground, which rarely loses speed when going through dirt or sand. The Sheriff SUV is a large vehicle, and because of this, can hold up to eight passengers (four inside and four outside), which makes it one of the largest capacity vehicles in the game in this regard. The Sheriff SUV, due to its great torque and weight, is able to barrel through most cars on the road, including roadblocks, fences, and even larger cars. The passengers hanging onto the outside are able to use Assault Rifles and Light Machine Guns while being driven, making this car excellent for drive-by's and assaulting other cars. Care must be taken by the driver of the vehicle when players are riding on the running boards since they can be knocked off and killed in collisions. Its handling line is the same as its FIB equivalent. GTA V Overview V8 (Cover) Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' SheriffSUV-GTAV-Front.png|A Sheriff SUV in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) SheriffSUV-GTAV-front-Lights.png|A Sheriff SUV with lights and sirens activated. (Rear quarter view) SheriffSUV-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Sheriff SUV on the Rockstar Games Social Club. MaibatsuEclipse-GTAV.jpg|A Sheriff SUV in pursuit. SheriffSUV-GTAV-Livery.png|Livery. Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A unique black Sheriff SUV with a white roof appears at the end of The Fleeca Job chasing the Kuruma (Armored), it will usually attempt to ram right as the Magnet picks up the car, resulting in it speeding underneath. It cannot be obtained. Black Sheriff SUV GTA V.jpg|A unique black Sheriff SUV appearing in The Fleeca Job. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Heists *5 Sheriff SUVs appear in roadblocks in The Fleeca Job heist. **When crossing the Zancudo Bridge, an all-black Sheriff SUV can be seen. *In The Pacific Standard Job, Sheriff SUVs appear when entering Raton Canyon and Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness. ;Special Vehicle Work *The Sheriff SUV spawns as a roadblock vehicle in the Special Vehicle Work missions Escape Escort and Asset Seizure. ;Special Cargo *Two can be found parked at the scene of a crashed Shamal during Special Cargo Steal Mission "Crash Site", with 5 possible locations: **La Puerta **La Fuente Blanca **Land Act Reservoir **Chumash **Lake Vinewood ;Vehicle Cargo *One parked at the scene of a Vehicle Cargo Steal Mission "Crime Scene" mission in Harmony. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Online *When reaching a wanted level of 4 stars in Vinewood Hills, outer Los Santos County or Blaine County, the Sheriff SUV will begin to appear with two NOOSE officers hanging off the side of the SUV. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Enhanced Version *The siren was altered for the enhanced version; it is now a higher-pitched version of the siren used for the FIB vehicles. *The unused lights fitted in the front window have now been removed. *Shooting the siren/lights will no longer result in a malfunctioning siren. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Obtaining one without a driver while using [[Lester Crest#Services (GTA Online)|Lester's "Cops Turn Blind Eye"]] service, the player can drive off with NOOSE operatives still on the side of the vehicle. Stopping the vehicle for too long, or letting the time run-out will result in them stepping off and opening fire, however. Bugs/Glitches *Before the 1.06 update, the Sheriff SUV could be customized at Los Santos Customs, though the only customisation options available were respraying the vehicle and applying bulletproof tires. **These colors were simply labeled as "Color Group Nº" (N is the number of the list), instead of the color's name. Also, the pearlescent options had missing names, but the prices remain listed. See Also *Granger - Base model. *Park Ranger - San Andreas Park Ranger variant. *FIB (vehicle) - FIB variant. *Lifeguard - Los Santos Lifeguard counterpart. *Sheriff Cruiser - Another vehicle with the same purpose. *NOOSE Patriot - Another SUV owned by the Law Enforcement, based on the Patriot. *Police Rancher - NYSP counterpart, based on the Rancher XL. *Ranger - Another police SUV based on the Rancher in GTA San Andreas, used by the rural police. Navigation Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles